Return to Forks
by dreamBIg25
Summary: A century ago, Edward and the rest of the Cullens left the small town of Forks, Washington, therefore leaving Bella Swan behind. Now, a hundred years later, Edward has returned to Forks to find that his beloved Bella has died...or has she? DISCONTINUED!
1. Time Inevitably Passes

**A/N:** Though I posted this story, I did not write it. I have to give the credit to my best friend Shain. She wrote this story, but does not have a FanFic account so I decided to post it for her.

**Disclaimer:** Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are creations of the amazing Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Chapter 1: Time Inevitably Passes

Time has passed. Not smoothly, loving, or even enjoyable, but still it has passed. It has been a century since my selfish being has ripped the very meaning of existence from my arms. I repressed the memories from that day as I have so many times before. We have run out of places to go and though I tried to run, eventually you have to stop and face whatever it was that you were running from. Everyone regrets that decision that I made and wish it would have been different; they always wanted me to be happy. Today is the day when I go back to the very place I have tried so long to stay away from. My one home. Forks.

Here I am again. The one place my being has been wanting to return to. The place where I was happy, and had reason. Though I an here, the reason still lacks and I am still waiting, watching, yearning to feel alive again. I decide to do the thing that has had me trembling with fear, loss, and oddly hope, though the hope is vain. I know deep down that my angel died long ago and with her, me.

As I approach the grave site, I start hoping that she had a full life, like I intended her to. _Swan_. I stop in my tracks. Slowly reading, so my mind can grasp the very evidence that was right in front of me.

_**Charlie Swan**_

_**1965 – 2008**_

_**Loving father, husband**_

_**You will be missed**_

Oh, no. He died not but three years after we left. I wish I knew the cause. I looked to my right and my breath caught in my throat. Reading slowly again, my mind having trouble grasping the truth.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**1986-2078**_

_**Loving daughter, and friend**_

_**All is well**_

She had lived! She was a loving daughter and friend, but no husband? Children? All is well. I wonder what that meant.

Going back home I decided to reach my room where I had spent so many minutes with her. I was surprised to see that it was exactly the way I left it, except for a sheet of paper that was laying on my desk.

"Listen to the Wind" by Bella Swan

_Flashback_

"Won't you let me read it?" Edward asked. She had been writing it for a while and had been trying to keep it a secret, she should know better. But curiosity won out over the shock and he saw that she was hesitant. Using his dazzling eyes, he looked up at her and stated, "please."

"Fine. Fine. Stop trying to dazzle me. But I must warn you, it isn't finished."

He gave her a small grin then with his vampire speed swiped the paper from her hands, careful not to hurt her.

He began reading at once.

"Time is a river that flows endlessly,

And a life is a whisper, a kiss in a dream.

Shadows dance behind to firelight,

And all the spirits of the night remind us:

We are not alone.

Tomorrow: a sun soon rising,

And yesterday is there beside us

And it's never far away.

If you listen to the wind you can hear me again,

Even when I'm gone you can still hear the song,

High up in the trees as it moves through the leaves.

Listen to the wind, there's no end to my…

Love…"

_End Flashback_

It stopped and I never knew a better song. I knew all that she was talking about. Time being endless, though the pleasures of a life were small and fast. All the things that threaten Bella and me are there always, hiding in the back of our minds and lurking behind what was more important, us. Always look to tomorrow, the ending of night, and the memories of yesterday never leave us. But to the last part, I am not sure, the essence of humanity was there, but it was like she was trying to tell me something. I read them after the attack from Jasper, maybe she knew I was leaving, or more so, something was bothering me. She never ceased to amaze me.

After reading the lyrics for a third time, I decided to go to the one sanctuary that exists for me. I started running but as soon as the house came into view, I knew that it hadn't been touched in the hundred years I'd been gone. Looking up at her window, I saw that it was still open after all these years. Like she was waiting for me to return to her. That only opened the pit of pain more, so much that I had stopped breathing and was hugging myself to prevent myself from falling apart.

After a few more minutes of this, the pain was finally bearable enough to climb up to the window. Swiftly, I found myself in her room. It was exactly the same except for the dust. I, amazingly, could still smell her. If was faint, but I had lived without her smell for so long that it gave my body an electric shock from the potency of the smell.


	2. Letters

Chapter 2: Letters

I knew I shouldn't have but, I left a little of my self here. Under this floorboard. I tore off the board and was surprised to find it empty except for a letter. I looked up shocked, but I found that it was addressed to me. So I opened it. Within it lied my angel's handwriting of a letter to me. It read:

My Sweet Edward,

I am shocked! One day I stumbled out of bed to find all of your belongings under my floorboard. "It will be as if I never existed" no longer held any meaning to me and I cherished the gifts that you once gave to me. Then the thought came to my mind, why would he do such a thing if he left. Well, common sense told me it was because you had nowhere else to put it. But my heart yearned otherwise. That is when it dawned on me. You still love me. And nothing could break us apart. Not time, distance, or even death. I then made it a side goal to find you. Going to medical school and looking for a lost lover did not fare well with each other and I stopped. I only stopped looking, but not loving. Edward, I have spent the last 3 years looking for you, but knowing you, when you don't want to be found, you will not be. I fear in time, you will indeed forget me, but I, not being your average human, will never forget you. I will always love you Edward, and I hope someday you will find these letters and as I travel through life's weary journey, and watch the years ply by that you will someday find me. For I am waiting for the return of my angel.

I am safe,

Bella

That was one of the many letters I found from my Bella. I sat there for hours reading about her life. Charlie had died of a heart attack like Harry Clearwater, she had a hard time but she stayed in this house by herself, waiting for me. She stated that after finding my belongings she "woke up" from numbness and stated feeling again, at first it was unbearable, but eventually she went on with life by holding on to the essence of me. During medical school she took up piano again and was amazed that she had some talent, though she thinks she will never be as good as me. After medical school she was asked on many outings, to try to get out more she went. She did tell me that she thought about marriage, but found no one to her liking. She only loved once, and she had given her heart fully to that one person. Me. As a doctor, she found blood to be a bit more bearable, though she still didn't like that smell of it. She had called it he "immunity to my need." At that I had to laugh. She was still her clumsy self, she thought she had to do a lot more work on herself than to her patients. She had retired at the age of 55 and said she had a wonderful discovery, but quickly dropped the subject. All is well was in her second to last letter. All is well – she lived by this phrase. It helped her move on when the time got tough.

In the last letter I found a paper that I put aside to read after the letter.

My Angel

I have lately noticed that my time is coming to an end. Though I don't know what that means for us, I still wish I could see you one last time. I am sitting in this bedroom at 2:00 in the morning hoping you would come. Edward, if you don't show up and my discovery doesn't work, (no I am not going to elaborate) I forgive you. If you haven't noticed by now I was never angry or upset with you. Victoria was taken care of along with Laurent and besides the occasional injury I have kept to my promise. But I must wonder about yours. Did you truly think that I could forget you, Edward? You will always exist in my mind an there is no way I can forget you. You have become me. As for my death, I am sorry. I can't bear to think that you would go to the Volturi after al of these years, and if you did…well I can't even think of what I would do, if I could do anything. If you so much as even think it Edward, I will haunt you forever. It is true Edward, I am still human and the one thing that makes it true is death, as I die I think about you and wish for you to know that my last wish is for you to live and tell your family about me, show them the notes. Tell them all I loved them, (even Rosalie) and have them know that I am happy that they live on. Over the years I have become wiser Edward and believe me when I say, you do have a soul and a life ahead of you. Stay with the family and try to be happy. After all no one wants to see a crying angel.

I Love You For Eternity,

Bella

P.S. Edward, I shall never die, as long as you remember me, with a smile and a sigh.

And then the world stopped for a second. She had written this on the night she had died. "Oh my Bella, how I wish I came in time." I whispered as I closed my eyes. The next thing that happened shocked me so. I heard a soft sigh, and then someone picked up the paper that was in the last letter, and then I heard the music coming from within my head.


	3. An Alarming Reunion

Chapter 3: An Alarming Reunion

"Time is a river that flows endlessly

And a life is a whisper, a kiss in a dream

Shadows dance behind the firelight

And all the spirits of the night remind us:

We are not alone

Tomorrow: a sun soon rising

And yesterday is there beside us

And it's never far away

If you listen to the wind you can hear me again

Even when I'm gone you can still hear the song

High up in the trees as it moves through the leaves

Listen to the wind, there's no end to my…

Love is forever a circle unbroken

The seasons keep changing; it always remains

Spring will melt the snows of winter

And the summer gives us days of light

So long till autumn makes them fade

Remember the sound of laughter

We ran together through our meadow

Still we thought our hearts could break

If you listen to the wind, you can hear me again

Even when I'm gone you can still hear the song

High up in the trees as it moves through the leaves

Listen to the wind and I'll send you my love

Listen to the wind where the sky meets the land

I'm not really gone I've been here all along

High up in the trees in the sound of the leaves

Listen to the wind there's no end to my…

Time is a river that flows to the sea

And life is a whisper, a kiss in a dream."

In the middle the angel started singing softly and whispered the last phrase. I turned around slowly and could not believe my eyes. The angel stood there and just looked right back at me. Looking into those eyes, the eyes that had such depth to them, so much meaning, it left me breathless. For the eyes that I was looking into belonged to the one person I could never be mad at, all I could do is love at the very moment. She broke the silence first. "I told you I would never die, and that I would always be here, Edward. Why so shocked?" Her voice was more breathtaking when watching her speak, everything flowed so freely from within her.

"How…h-how is this possible?"

"Oh Edward, this is true love, not even death could separate us. My plan worked perfectly, and yes, I am a vampire. You see, my plan was to find you, but when I failed, I came across one who was like our kind, vegetarian, and he had this power, to take the life from someone, he tried it on me but he could only give me life. We immediately bonded and had a friendship. In the last years of my life, he noticed I never was truly happy, he finally asked why, so I told him of you,, and how I love you and can never truly be with you again because I have grown old and tired. He laughed at my little display and said, 'Isabella, I would give you what you needed to be happy again.' He is after all the one who saved me from Laurent and Victoria. So we came up with this plan. I was to be dead, then after the funeral, he was to give me my life back. When he gave it back, he only had enough energy to return me to my 23-year-old self, which I am not complaining him doing. After he had gone hunting he bit me, amazingly I felt no pain, only darkness. When I awoke he was gone. I found his remains about a mile off and smelt the werewolves. He gave his life for my happiness and I will never forget him." She sighed when she saw my expression of horror and remorse, "Edward my love, I have waited for you to return, to finally fulfill what he died for, my happiness, you Edward."

She waited for my response, but I was too shocked to form a reply. She had died for me, and came back to find me, to love me. I didn't deserve her just like I didn't 100 years ago. My angel, my perfect angel gave up her afterlife for me. I didn't notice I had stopped breathing. I looked back into my angel's eyes and found love, but underneath lay a huge amount of emotion, doubt, relief, pain, release, yearning, longing, passion. I know my eyes reflected the same but with more wonder than anything else. My angel was here! She wanted me. And oh, did I ever want her back. I get her for eternity and I will love her every minute of it.

She started to smile, "that is all I wanted to hear."

I got up and thought, _can you read my mind?_

She smiled and then I heard her in my head, _you can hear me also._

Upon hearing her voice my body exploded with her essence. _My angel, my Bella, oh how I have missed you._

"As have I, Edward. I have waited so long." And with that I held her in my arms and felt the electric shock of energy that was somehow increased from the absence. I inhaled and smelt the overpowering smell of freesia and sighed. My angel chuckled and I wondered aloud. "How did you open your mind to me earlier?"

Bella laughed and did it again. _How long have you waited for this Edward? My power is to see a person's soul. It is a light that starts in the heart and flows around them and I am able to open the barrier of their mind and listen to their thoughts. I can also use their power or control them if I really wanted to. But I hate to do that. Ever wonder why I was so positive you had a soul? _She looked into my eyes and stated. "I just knew it. I guess that is why I have this power, I know what it is like to die, though I can't tell you. I can't explain it. Even with my power, I can only give you little pictures. And they don't make since."

And with that we laid together on the bed just thinking, looking at each other, memorizing. All of a sudden she got up and ran to the pile of notes, and laughed at the mess I had made. She smiled then picked them up and put them on the bed quickly reorganizing them. Once they were organized, she put them back in the envelope except for the poem. I took it from her hand and read that last line again. "When did you complete this?"

"On the day that I died. It took me my whole life to complete it Edward." On the day that she died, I never get used to that phrase.

"Is that why the second to last line changed from the first?" it was at first endlessly, then it became limited. Why?

She looked a little ashamed, how could she look ashamed it was an easy question. "I wasn't positive that my plan would work so I wrote that for you to find like the rest of the letters, a remembrance to when I was dead."

I sighed, "I am glad it did work." And I was. I got to have my angel forever, a selfish act but it seems that she wanted it also, for that, I will be forever grateful.

We spent an immeasurable amount of time gazing at each other. I started tracing her features. My memory had done no justice to her, she was beautiful, Isabella. Her eyes shocked me they were not the topaz or burgundy that I would have thought they were. Her eyes glowed with the brown that they used to be, inside the brown was whispers of gold, and green. How in the world did her eyes turn green? _They were the color of your eyes, love. I think that is the part of me that stayed, my eyes, you always loved them. Why did you like my eyes Edward? They are just brown._

I looked at her shocked, then responded, "Your eyes were – are the gateway to your mind and soul. I told you that I couldn't read your mind, but when I looked into your eyes, every emotion poured out. Looking in them for too long made me lose myself in them, in you."

With that she said, "Oh, but your eyes held the same affect for me, that is why I always forgot to breathe when I looked into your eyes." She looked into my eyes this time looking for something, I haven't a clue what but she didn't have to look hard to find it. When she did her breath caught and her mouth parted. I could feel the love and lust flowing out of me. When I gazed back into her eyes she held the same expression. Leaning in, I looked at her mouth, them back to her eyes and saw that her eyes were smoldering with love. Our lips touched, and I felt the impacted full blow. She deepened the kiss and my world was on fire. There was a burst of light then everything shone as the angel in my arms opened herself to me. I could feel everything she felt and she felt everything I felt.

We were one, with just one kiss. We both broke apart and clasped back on the bed breathing hard. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, and she held me back softly crying. "Shh, my angel, what is wrong?"

_Oh how I have missed you Edward. And I am not sad, this is unbelievable. I Love You._

_I Love You too Isabella. I will never leave you again, I don't think I could even if I tried._

We sat there lying next to each other and calmed our nerves down. My phone suddenly started vibrating. I had forgotten how long I had been here. I answered it to find a very confused Alice on the opposite end.

"Where are you, you have disappeared and I want to know why." Alice was panicking. I wonder why she can't see me. I look at Bella, and she grins sheepishly, she knew why.

"Alice, I am at Bella's house and I don't know why you can't see me." I honestly didn't.

There was a silence that had me worried but then she spoke. "I know what happened to her Edward, and I am sorry, but you need to come home now, everyone is worried."

Oh, she didn't know Bella was alive. Well, this will be a pleasant surprise. "Sure Alice, I will be there in about 5 minutes."

**A/N:** sorry for the big cliff hanger! But it gets good, don't worry.


	4. I See Dead People

Remember, like I said before, I did NOT write this story. The author of this story is my best friend who doesn't have a FanFic account so I am posting it for her. I am the editor/publisher and I created the story/chapter titles.

Chapter 4: I See Dead People

I hung up to a shocked Alice and chuckled. "We need to go tell the family. They will be so happy to see you, they have missed you. And why can't Alice see me?"

Bella grinned and said, "I told you that I can break the barriers to peoples' minds, but I can also prevent people from using their power on me; actually, that happens naturally. I have to break my barrier to anyone who wants to use their power on me. I think that because I have left it up for so long, it can block people around me."

"Carlisle is going to be fascinated by you." I said smirking. She sighed, she always hated being tested.

She shocked me by saying, "Well, come on. Let's go meet the family, again!" I had to laugh. We started running and I kept pace with her. When we got to the house she stopped and thought, _maybe we should make this interesting. How about I stay out here and you go in looking like your normal self. Happy Edward not Sad Edward. I will pop out of nowhere when you say I was with Bella, scaring them to death. What do you think?_

I laughed, _I love it! Now to look normal._ I walk up to the door and turned to Bella who was hiding in the bushes. Restraining a laugh, I walk in the house. Everyone was there waiting for me. Esme came running at me and gushed, "We were so worried! Where in the world were you?"

"I was at Bella's house." I simply stated, their faces looked shocked, I wonder how gloomy I had been to shock them at talking so easily.

"Why do you fell excitement and happiness, what happened Edward?" Jasper said he looked like he was just about to jump up and start dancing he was so excited.

I laughed, making them stare at them dumbfounded, that only made me laugh harder. "I saw someone I needed to see again today." I put not wanting to ruin the surprise yet.

Carlisle looked suspicious, he was the only one who pulled out of the shock. "And who is it that you saw Edward?"

I wonder how they are going to react to my response. "Bella Swan."

Emmett looked at me like I had finally lost it. _He said he just saw a dead girl, wow. The meaning 'I see dead people' has come to mind I wonder if the_…….

Alice was just standing there, no thoughts coming to her mind.

Rosalie was furious. _That girl has cost us so much pain. Even in death she tortures us._

Esme was really concerned. _Should we tell him, I would have thought he knew about her death, then again, he could be just hoping that it wasn't true and started to have hallucinations. Oh Edward, what do I do with you?_

Carlisle was in doctor mode, didn't he realize none of those drugs would affect me.

Jasper was trying to decipher my thoughts from my emotions. _Why does he feel so amused? Is this a trick? He is really happy though, that much I am positive of. What in the world is that_…..

He had felt a little nervousness from somewhere and then I realized that it was from Bella, she quickly let her guard back up. She was coming, this was going to be good.

Just to my annoyance Emmett came up to me and said, "Since she is dead, was she bloody or horrific looking? You know, like that movie?"

Everyone gasped, but Jasper and he eyed me carefully taking in my every emotion. Just to make him happy I felt furious. "Why do you think she was bloody Emmett?"

Everyone was shocked that was clear, so just to concern them more, I said, "She was beautiful, even in death she was still stubborn. I still couldn't read her thoughts though I wish I could for she really didn't talk to me, she just sort of stared, like she was frozen. She was very cold and pail, she almost looked like a corpse. Ha. I could have a corpse bride! Though I am not the living man so that really doesn't work…" I started mumbling about nothing and then looked at their faces.

Alice was blocking her thoughts from me, she probably is curious as to why she can't see the future and why I was acting so strange.

Emmett burst out laughing, but was silenced when he looked at me again, apparently I looked convinced.

Rosalie just stood there; she didn't even feel any emotion.

Carlisle was starting to come up to me slowly trying to calm me down. Jasper, poor Jasper, he didn't even realize he was sending out confused rays.

Esme started to walk away with the thought of what if Bella was here. At that I had to smirk and that only raised suspicions.

When finally I heard on my mind, _now?_

I wanted to scream yes, but refrained to do so only in my mind, _YES! Now Bella!_

When she had opened her barrier Jasper had felt it and was to his feet in an instant only to be pinned down by Bella. He screamed bloody murder and ran to the corner of the room. No one had been watching and turned around only to find Jasper in the fetal position in the far corner of the room staring at me mumbling "Bella….Bella….Bella."

I smirked again then looked to Alice and found Bella not a foot away from her. Bella was sneaking up on Alice when she ran to Jasper along with the rest of the family. Bella looked so disappointed I had to stifle a laugh. With everyone around him and Alice holding him he began to get control over himself. When everyone asked what had happened he murmured, "I saw Bella." Everyone looked shocked. Bella was standing right next to me and I heard, _should I run away now?_

_No, we can't let this get too far. Open Jasper's mind and tell him, here I am Jasper, as loud as you can. Go hide behind the wall quickly._

Within seconds of thinking that everyone turned around and looked at me suspiciously. Carlisle thought that my gift had increased, if only he knew. Then I heard in Jasper's head, "Here I am Jasper!" And to my surprise he jumped at least 10 feet and yelped. Emmett was holding back laughter at Jasper's shocked terrified face, so was I. Everyone was so confused when he responded, "Where are you Bella?" Carlisle kept looking from him to me, wondering what was going on. All of a sudden Bella appeared behind him and whispered, "Right here." Everyone turned to watch her and gasped. I was amazed to hear a true silence for the first time in years for the voices in my head were gone.

I came up to Bella and pulled her close and said, "Like I was saying before, I saw someone that I needed to see." By this time everyone wore huge smiles on their faces even Rosalie. Alice came and ripped Bella from my arms and pulled her into a tight hug, screaming, "Bella! You're ALIVE!" Jasper was shocked then he looked at me and I chuckled, then said, "Sorry about the confusion, I didn't choose you, Bella did."

He started laughing like I never had heard him before. I was shocked. When his laughing had died down, he said, "When you walked in the door you might not have realized it but I could feel the love rolling off of you I was so confused when you said that stuff about the corpse bride, I thought you had lost it. Then somehow it turned out to be me who thought they had lost it. Imagine hearing a dead person's voice screaming Hear I Am, right after you got attacked by a corpse. It was like I was living in horror movie and I had no defenses. I felt human."

At that we all laughed. Emmett came up to Bella after Alice finally let her go and gave her that most back-breaking hug I have ever seen. "I….can't….breathe…." Emmett laughed and squeezed her once before letting her go. "Silly Bella, you don't have to breathe now."

"I know Emmett but it still feels nice to have the option." Bella stated simply.

"Bella…how…?" That was all Carlisle got out before Bella said, "It is a rather long story."

Carlisle looked to me and I nodded, having heard it, I knew there would be a lot of explaining to do.

A/N: I will update fairly soon, just be patient!


End file.
